Tails' Addiction
by Teen preacher
Summary: Ever wonder if Tails plays games? I sure do. this is a healthy mix of monster energy drink, the game Fable, and of course, Our good friend Tails Prower. Enjoy! rated T slight amount of violence.


**Right, so I was trying to decide what to write about when it hit me, I am a gameoholic! And my most recent fix just happens to be fable, so I was wondering, what would happen if Tails got hooked on games? I think it would go something like this.**

**First attempt at one shot, read and review please. No flames just constructive criticism.**

**Happy reading T.P.**

It was an off day at twinkle park, as a familiar blue blur evaded the pursuit of a certain rose sister for the umpteenth time that day,

"Good Greif! Is it just me or is Amy getting faster?" states the world renowned, Sonic The Hedgehog.

"SONIC!!!" a familiar female voice is heard, as Sonic turns around with a grimace.

"Hi Amy, w-what are you up to?" the blue legend said with a sigh of defeat,

"Don't Play coy with me Sonic, I know you saw me running after you, but this time its important!"

Sonic crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"Amy, I told you before, I'M NOT GOING SHOE SHOPPING WITH YOU!!!"

Sonic shouts out his answer and turns to run when suddenly a very large hammer is swung and comes to a stop mere centimeters from his head.

"Now Sonic, are you going to stop and listen to me?"

Moaning a defeat, Sonic bows out and stops to listen to Amy,

"Its about Tails, I went to his house earlier today and knocked but no one answered,"

Sonic rolls his eyes yet again,

"Amy, did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe Tails isn't home?"

This about earned him another close call with Amy's hammer.

"I wasn't finished Sonic, what I meant to say was no one answered, but the door was unlocked, and slightly ajar, I went in to see if he was there and I heard muffled screams coming from his back room,"

Amy begins to tear up at saying this.

I-I tried to open the door, but it was locked from the other side and-"

Amy looks up only to see the blue blur had disappeared leaving only a cloud of dust and shoe marks where he was standing.

"Oh ya Sonic don't even bother seeing if I am alright. (HMPH)"

And with that, Amy turns tail and stomps back to her house.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE MYSTIC RUINS,**

Sonic comes to a stop outside Tails workshop, this being the fastest he's ever run, he had to stop and catch his breath before venturing inside,

"Amy has got to have her story mixed up, Tails wouldn't let himself get into a position like that, but, I better check around out here before barging inside his house on a whim (wouldn't want another incident happening like last time)"

**FLASHBACK**

Sonic gets a call from Amy about Tails being in trouble and rushes over to his house.

"Tails ya in there buddy?!" Sonic shouts as he stops at Tails' front door and notices what looks to be dried blood covering the porch,

"Hang on lil bro, I'm comin!" and with that, Sonic bashes the door down only to find Cosmo, playing virtual chess on Tails' YBOX.

"Um, hello Sonic, how are you?" asks the startled and somewhat bewildered Cosmo,

Sonic frantically looks about till he notices a broken jar of tomato sauce among the broken bits of door.

"Cosmo, where is Tails?" asked Sonic still staring at the door and tomato sauce mixture.

"Out in his workshop finding something to get the tomatoes out of his carpet, Sonic, I don't mean to sound rude but, isn't it harder to get anything out of a rug once it has been ground in?"

Asked Cosmo in a sheepish voice causing Sonic to look down.

"Oh man, Tails is going to have a fit! I better go find him before he sees this." and with that, he turns and rushes out the door, and right into Tails who just happens to have a bucket full of suds and other bottles hanging from the rim.

**A LITTLE LATER,**

Tails is sniffling and coughing while sitting on the couch wrapped in a towel, his fur bleached completely white, Cosmo was sitting at his laptop trying to find a way to reverse the effects of bleaching agents, and a now sky blue Sonic the hedgehog was busily scrubbing away at the tomato stain and mumbling something about Amy paying for this TEN times over.

**END FLASH BACK.**

"I still have to get Amy back for that," Sonic mumbles as he searches the many hangers and levels of Tails' massive underground garage.

"Well no sign of Tails here, I think now I'll try his house only, this time, I'll be a bit more… cool about it."

With that Sonic rushes up and out of the garage quickly making his way to Tails' house.

Upon getting to the front door he discovers that its wide open.

"Its not like Tails to just leave his house wide open for anyone, maybe something really is wrong."

With that Sonic began to search the house, not finding much until he comes to Tails' personal study.

He tries the door but its locked, Sonic is about to knock when a scream of agony is heard from the other side.

"Hang on Tails I'm coming!!" Sonic yells right before curling up into a ball and spin dashing the door clear off its hinges.

And there sitting Indian style on the floor was Tails Prower, clutched in his sweaty hands was the wireless controller of a YBOX 180, his eyes glued to the screen and a game case that said: 'medieval legends' with its contents sprawled out beside him.

"Hey Tails, whatcha up to?" asked Sonic after a moment or two.

"My cousin James Prower sent me this system and game for a late Christmas present, its amazing.

Its like the YBOX original, but on steroids its totally awesome. Oh and this game is amazing too.

Your this character, and you have choices of what you can do from when you're a child to an adult.

And based on those choices, you will either become good or evil, right now I'm in the mid-AGGHH!!!"

Tails screams as the character on screen falls before a creature that looks like a walking pile of earth.

"So Tails how long have you been playing this game? You look kind of tired," asks Sonic somewhat playfully yet somewhat seriously.

"I'm going on three days straight, I've only stopped for food and bathroom breaks."

Sonic sweat drops as his mouth drops.

"Tails, you know I'm the coolest thing since ice. But even I wouldn't play a game for that long, how come you haven't just passed out yet?"

Tails' eyes remains glued to the screen as he answered.

"I found this new energy drink called Creature NRG! I've had like thirty two of those babies!"

Sonic looks dumbfounded as he replies,

"Tails are you trying to kill yourself, look at you, your 12 and you have a five o'clock shadow!

Your eyes are red, not red streaked, RED. And your twitching.

At this point Tails;' character dies again thereby causing another outburst of anger, this time aimed at Sonic.

"DYAHH!! SONIC! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!! AH MY FREAKING GOSH I HATE THE WORLD!!"

Sonic stares in disbelief as Tails continues to delve deeper into the game

"Ok, well, I'll see ya later little buddy."

Sonic half heartedly waves knowing Tails wasn't going to say anything more, and turned to leave already thinking up a plan.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Eggman strikes again this time he attacks the mystic ruins, a huge robot descends, soon followed by Eggman's carrier.

"Oh Miles! Why don't you come out and see what's become of your friends!

After about three minutes Eggman grows tired of waiting and presses a button on his carrier.

The foot of the robot opens up and out marches three robotic look-alikes each baring the resemblances of Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles.

"Go in there and bring out our little friend, I'm sure he would want to see his "family" so closely knit.

With that the bots rush in, and screams are heard, as the young kit is dragged out into the sunlight

"Well well Tailsy, it would seem as though your on your own on this one. As you can see, I have your friends right here." with that Eggman's robot lifts a hand and dangling from it is a cage housing Amy cream Knuckle and cheese all tightly bound.

"So what do you have to say to that? hmm Tails?" Eggman smugly gloats

Tails rolls his eyes and replies,

"Eggman, you need to get a life, and I'd say get it quick cause any minute Sonic's going to charge his butt on over here and kick yours like a soccer ball.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a REAL battle with Jake of Swords. And I'd really like to go finish it." and with that Tails turns to go walk back into his house.

"I don't think Sonic is showing up my little friend, because you see, he's already here." and with that, Eggman's robot flings a black and blue hulk at Tails' feet.

Tails gazes down at his older brother one eye swollen shut, the other blackened and bruised, cuts and scraped all over his body, barely breathing he opens an eye and looks deep into Tails'

"I-I tried to call lil bro, I wanted ya to get your emerald and come out to join the fight, I was sure that (cough cough) with your help, we might could have won but now, (cough) now, I can barely stand."

Tails continues to look into his brothers eyes, as tears well up in his.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry I-I cant believe I got so wrapped up in that game, that I forgot about the people that mattered in my life, especially you Sonic, you've always been like a brother to me, but deep down, deep down, I've always…." Tails knelt and drew closer to Sonic's face with his eyes closed, as Sonic eyes instantly shot open as he recoils and jumps up.

"TAILS!! WHAT THE HECKS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!!!" screamed Sonic in wide eyed horror,

Tails jumps up and begins laughing hysterically an he keeps saying over and over,

"I knew it I knew you were faking!!"

Everyone, Eggman, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, everyone stared gawking at Tails especialy Sonic, who being unsure of what just happened, simply repeated himself by saying,

"TAILS!!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!"

With that Shadow steps out of egg carrier's extra seat that either Decoe or Bocoe usually occupy and begins to snicker as he replies,

"Faker, let me put in in terms that you might understand. Tails, duped, your, dupe."

Sonic blinked out of his trance and, never taking his eyes off of Tails, whispered to Shadow,

"_How do you think he found out?_"

"Its very simple oh brother of mine." Tails gloated lightly,, "you see, when you sent out a mass text saying for everyone to meet at Eggman's base to discuss a plan to get me to stop playing, you sent it to me also, I couldn't help but attend"

At this point even Eggman begins to laugh, as Sonic just stares in disbelief at his huge mistake.

"Oh don't be upset Big Brother, I was very surprised that you came up with this, its very, VERY

Intricate, but what I don't understand is, how could you trust Eggman with getting that close to you or anyone?" Sonic smiled as he glanced over to the doctor who at that moment was "admiring the wildflowers" and whistling.

"Well Tails I made a deal with Eggman over here, that if he helped me get you away from that game, then he'd be allowed to get five good hits on me. And to answer your question, that's the reason Shadow was with Eggman, if he betrayed me, then Shadow would snap his neck. It seemed like a fair trade"

Tails looks at Sonic's state, knowing most of it to be makeup, he places a hand on his big brother's shoulder and calmly states,

"Sonic, that has to be the most brilliant plan I have ever heard come from you, but I'm fine, really, I beat the game last night, I have no desire to play it nonstop anymore."

"Well faker, looks like this is yet another big waist of time on your part, I'm out of here."

With that Shadow pulls out his emerald and chaos controls out of there soon followed by Knuckles, mumbling something about next time Sonic gets to be the one tied up.

"Well it seem like my services aren't needed anymore, today has been quite the odd one, I think I will start a journal, oh and Sonic, I hope you realize that I wasn't giving you my best robots."

After Eggman had left Amy walked up to Sonic and whacked him with her hammer.

"That's for leaving me in the dust Sonic! I swear, if I develop asthma because of you, I'll nail your feet to the ground!" and with that Amy turned on her heels and walked off leaving only Cream and her pet Cheese.

"Mister Sonic, why did you play such a mean trick on everybody? I was so scared!!" and with that she ran off crying and blew up walmart.

"So, hey Sonic, I heard u were wanting a new XBoard, why don't you take that 'medieval legends' game and sell it? with as popular as it is you should get a decent amount for it."

Sonic, still unable to quite fit the mental square peg in to the mental circular hole, simply shrugs his shoulders and states,

"Well I thing I've had about enough of this as I can handle, I'll see ya later lil bro!!!"

And with that Sonic grabs the game and takes off.

Tails looks on with amusement as one simple phrase leaves his lips,

"Ah life, cant ever have a dull day."

**LATER AT SONIC'S HOUSE,**

"YES I GOT THE EYE DROPLET OF AKO!!! This game totally rules!!"

**END**

Well, hoped you enjoyed that please lemme know what you think.

and lets see ho can spot the hidden references, get em and i give you a prize!

R&R OR EVERY…. Um OK, I'm tired of killing kittens so lets go with…. PIGS!! OR EVERY PIG WILL DIE

Remember, no pigs, means no BACON!!!

T.P.


End file.
